1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power combiner implemented by a printed circuit board, a power amplifying module having the same, and a signal transceiving module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless communications devices has recently increased due to the reasons such as functionality, portability, and the like, for users.
An amplifying element amplifying signals and a power combiner combining amplified signal powers are indispensably used in wireless communications devices.
According to the related art, the above-mentioned amplifying element has been manufactured via a gallium arsenide (Ga—As) process. However, there is a current trend towards manufacturing the amplifying element via a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process, in order to reduce manufacturing costs.
The power combiner indispensably used together with the amplifying element manufactured via the CMOS process is implemented by a transformer in an integrated passive device (IPD) scheme. Since the transformer in the IPD scheme may incur relatively high manufacturing costs, manufacturing the amplifying element via the CMOS process in order to reduce the manufacturing costs becomes meaningless.
That is, the power combiner according to the related art was implemented by the IPD transformer, such that manufacturing costs thereof were increased.